1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation "TENS" devices and more particularly to such devices which utilize pulses having an exponential decay curve.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes various disclosures of transcutaneous nerve-stimulator devices in which pulse width, amplitude and repetition rate are fixed or varied. However, field tests show that stimulation signals of fixed characteristics and even those in which width, rate and/or amplitude vary suffer from ineffectiveness after a period of usage through a human neurophysical phenomenon known as "accommodation". As a result, such TENS devices fail to provide the patent with maximum relief from pain over an extended period of time.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art as have been set forth herein.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a TENS device which supplies to the patient a stresm of pulses with a unique characteristic being varied so that the patent receives continuing relief over an extended period of use of the TENS device.